godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 7: Coffee
Days passed as water since Lindow gave us our punishment and we went on Sariel. Since that event we went both of us on few missions together and make an agreement that we won't argue while we are on mission or it will kill us and maybe Lindow will cancel it soon. To be honest I'm not sure how long we can do it. It been a while when we snapped last time… I mean I feel it a little as everyday ritual something like brushing teeth or something similar. It's so quite here right now… I woke up from my bed and went make coffee when someone knocked on mine door. I wasn't able answer if he can enter or not because he did it already. Kaze: … What do you want if you can't wait until I answer if you can enter or not? Soma: sneers at me I didn't know It can piss you off too~ Kaze: (!!! That bastard!) Stop it… i don't have energy for it and we still have our punishment… why you don't try a bit more cooperate? I'm sure you want go on mission alone too like in old times. Soma: Tch, I don't think he will cancel it… he will do something like “Hey you two are now friends? Why don't you try spent more time together! Take vacation!” so tell me once more why we must do it... I put two cups of coffee on the table and plate with few cookies then I looked at my door. Maybe I should lock next time… Kaze: Will you finally sit? Or you planning leave right now? (Finally?) He sits and staring at his cup. Kaze: It's coffee if you never saw it… and if you think I added something else than sugar and milk feel free to think it but remember I don't have reason poison something delicious like coffee. I sit at opposite end of the table with my cup and couple cookies. I put one into the coffee and wait for a while then I put it out and ate it. Kaze: Yummy! Um so why did you came I don't trust it was meant as friendly visit. Soma: still stares at coffee Well at first I wanted hit your door and scary you by that. Kaze: I'm not little this will piss me off more than scary… Soma: … then I heard you making coffee so- Kaze: laughs So you just wanted cup of coffee. I hate you… Soma: Anything new? Kaze: I hate you because you aren't able to ask someone for something… it's another reason why I hate you. Hell how many reasons I have… (Geez I should shut up or we will snap again I won't another punishment…) We was quiet until he didn't drank and left. I stared at the door like I was waiting if he gonna come back and finally piss me of but none came. I was alone and quiet in my room, so alone… I decided to go meet friends which will help me out of mine boredom. After a while of searching for someone I wanted give it up 'cuz I thought everyone went on missions or they have free day. But then I met on my way back Sakuya who invited me to cup of coffee. I accepted her invitation but changed cup of coffee to cup of green tea. She was a bit confused by mine's refusing her coffee but when I explained I had one already with Soma she changed her interest. When she left green tea in front of me and sat on sofa I saw in her eyes curiosity and hunger for more details. I breathed and explained her what we are doing and how is possible that we aren't snapping in last days just only a bit and then I stopped 'cuz I wasn't sure why did he exactly came. Sakuya: And the rest? Soma came to your room without knocking? Kaze: Yea I wanted throw at him something but all what I had was cups and cookies… Sakuya: Hmm. thinking about what I said to her Kaze: Saku… could you… can you ask Lindow for cancel that stupid punishment? I can't really work I was only on few missions since that day I'm bored as hell… She started laughs and it made me confused and a bit angry but then I smiled at her and after few sec I couldn't resist it and started laugh with her too. Sakuya: trying to stop laughs Really you two are so funny and I didn't knew about that order… and hey you still didn't told me what happened next! Kaze: Eh… um… we just drank coffee nothing else then he left like nothing happened what did you thought we did? You know how much I hate that guy… Sakuya started laugh again but I didn't joined her this time. Kaze: Hey did I said something wrong?... Sakuya: Nothing~ I wanted say something but I gulped it and changed topic. We talked about two hours about nothing like girl's always do. Then someone send me a message. Kaze: It's from Tatsumi… I wonder what he need. I mean if defense unit doesn't have problems. Sakuya: Oh well Tatsumi you are rude now you stolen mine Kaze and I don't know what I will do. smiles Um no maybe he just want invite you to mission and I don't think Lindow can do something with it if Tatsumi wants only you without Soma. You know they are both leaders… I was leaving her room when she said me something. Sakuya: Kaze, don't push yourself too hard just go on missions and take it as always. Just grab every time our emo guy and go kick few butts! It will be okay soon you will see. I left her room without answer. Her words were stuck in mine head until I didn't met with Tatsumi. He had a serious face. Kaze: Hey! You look serious… something happened? Tatsumi: Well we are not sure but we heard there are aragami in outher ghetto. We are waiting for responds from scouting team and I don't have free people if scouts find something so I wanted to ask you if you could go there with me. We will join scouting team and deal with aragami together. So can I count with you? I was surprised and worried at once I imagined again that day when I lost mine parents 'cuz of an undetected attack. Kaze: Of course you can! Count with me… Tatsumi: Oh nice thank you so much Kaze I knew I can count with you! At these days we have almost everyday detected an attack and my unit goes here to blow up enemy. Now they have free day or they are on missions… Kaze: Ah don't worry as I said you can count with me I was bored so I'm happy right now! smiles Tatsumi: I will contact you once we get any responds okay? I agreed and then he went to talk with Hibari and I visited our merchant 'cuz I realized I'm out of the snare traps and we don't know which type is our enemy. After that I went waiting on the roof and looked at the clouds. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic